ryuu_bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden Bakugou
|image =Raiden Bakugou.png |kanji = 爆豪 雷電 |romaji = Bakugō Raiden |birthday= May 5 |age = 21 |gender = Male |height= 177 cm (5'10") |weight= |hair = Blond |eye= Blue |quirk= Incoming Storm |status= Alive |family= Kurou Mori (great-grandfather) Hiroto Kaminari (great-grandfather) Mai Kaminari (great-grandmother) Hayato Kaminari (grandfather) Shinju Kaminari (grandmother) Daiki Kaminari (uncle) Hibiki Kaminari (cousin) Masaru Bakugou (grandfather) Mitsuki Bakugou (grandmother) Denki Kaminari (father) Eijirou Kirishima (father) Katsuki Bakugou (father) Akio Bakugou (younger brother) Ryū Kaminari (younger brother) Daizo Aratani (younger brother) |occupation = Mascot |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Near |fightingstyle = |debutanime = }} is a mascot for a pizza restaurant. He is the son of Number 3 Hero Ground Zero, Number 10 Hero Red Riot, and former-Number 19 Hero Chargebolt. He is the older brother of Akio, Ryū and Daizo. Appearance Rai is a tall young man with blonde hair spiked down over his eyes that is longer on the top and shorter around the sides. He has up-turned blue eyes with small pupils, sharp teeth, small eyebrows and tanned skin. A lot of people consider him scary-looking. He is usually found in the uniform of the restaurant he works for, an orange shirt, dark orange pants with a black belt, yellow pizza-patterned tie and a pizza pin on his left breast. However, he also wears the mascot costume a lot, which consists of an orange jumpsuit underneath a giant full-body pizza who obscures his face. Personality Rai, who despises his full name, is nineteen years old and a bit of a loner despite his loud, boisterous personality. His appearance can often scare people off so he has little friends and doesn't really associate with anyone. Rai is mostly happy with this arrangement, though it does make it sad when people run away upon seeing his face. Because of this, when he's at work he always works away from the customers or in the full-body mascot costume. Rai much prefers the company of animals over humans and especially loves small mammals. He has three guinea pigs (All Might, Endeavor and Best Jeanist) and an African pygmy hedgehog named Peanut Butter. As a child, Rai began to distance himself from his family aged around thirteen. He preferred to spend all day at the park than at home with them and by the time he was sixteen he was applying for emancipation. Rai bought his first apartment when he was just seventeen, which is above the pizza restaurant he now works at. Though none of his brothers spoke to Denki very much after the divorce, Rai still saw him occasionally. However, they still have a turbulent relationship and at one point were even chained together by Akio for two days in order to learn how to work together. were chained together.|centre]] Abilities Quirk gives Rai control over electricity. He can neither create it himself nor harness artificially-made currents. Super-Moves * creates an electrical storm in rain-heavy clouds that is capable of killing, or seriously injuring, people within its radius. It also takes down any technology running on electricity, including phone and power lines. Stats